


London Psychologist

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Gary is a simple man that has the world of heroes come and visit him





	London Psychologist

Gary actually thought he was a fairly normal person. He had a normal life. Decent understanding parents. Nothing at school stood out. He made friends he went to university grabbed a degree. Came out of university with a decent internship that led to a good job. A few years in that job and he had left with blessings to start his own practice.

He was fairly normal and he had enjoyed a fairly easy life. Better than many by far and he did not feel bad for that. He just wanted to help others get to where he was. So that meant charity work. That meant working outside the practice he had established. That meant not just throwing money it meant helping out in every way that counted.

And he did not mind that. He wanted to help people. He had always wanted to help people so opening his doors, finding ways to make others get through another day and another week and another month and another year. He had no problem with that.

But the thing was he was a normal person he saw himself as a normal person. The last thing that he expected was to get involved with the not so normal parts of things.

Superheroes? Villains? He saw those things on tv and sometimes when they came into his sphere of living. It was one thing to see the not so normal part of the world but it was another to have it close by.

The closest that Gary had been to the super part of things was passing a fight while on the highway. Seeing it on the news. Seeing heroes fly over or seeing the ships. Looking up to the sky wondering if he himself would live another day. For a long time that was how he had lived.

But then it had come crashing into his personal life. Into his office. Gary slowly sighed as he wiped his hand over his face. And now from time to time the world of superheroes invaded his home and his bed as well.

He sighed before he had to smile. He had not expected his normal life to turn in such a way but he was not exactly upset about it. He had his bed stolen from time to time but he had to admit that it was interesting too.

It was one thing to see everything on the news it was another to see the people and see how they were. It was one thing to think you knew about heroes and another to have them in your space vulnerable. Gary folded his arms across his chest as he watched his visitor.

He did not see him often but when he came. Kon always made an adorable picture. He liked to sprawl in the middle of Gary’s bed. He liked to bury under the sheets and sadly, he liked to sleep so soundly that nothing but the communicator he kept in his hand could stir him.

Gary sighed again as he sat in his chair before he shifted. Kon-El was a mystery even though he talked to Gary. So much he kept to his chest or kept hidden but he came to Gary for help. He was not going to turn him away.

The click from behind him made him frown before Gary stilled when he felt something cool pressed to the side of his forehead. The alarm that thundered through his body was way too late because there was someone in his place. Someone in his room and they had a gun pressed to his head.

“Do you mind.” The voice was low and filled with anger. “Explaining why a thirty-three-year-old psychologist has a seventeen-year-old boy in his bed? Because I don’t have all night.” The man finished in a snarl.

X

“I don’t know who you are.” The psychologist said softly as he raised his hands. “But contrary to how it might look like to you it is not like that. I’ve never touched Kon-El. I never laid a finger on him.” Jason snorted as he pressed the gun harder against the man’s head. “I swear on everything I have.”

“But you know how this looks right? The two of you here.” Jason swallowed as he glanced at the man’s bed. He could see a lot of leg sticking out and he knew Kon-El was shirtless. Then this creep had been sitting in his chair just watching Kon-El sending all sorts of thoughts to Jason’s brain. “You picked the wrong one to be creeping over.”

He felt like swearing. Tim had told him about Kon but Jason had not been blind. He knew Kon-El had issues. They all knew the guy had issues. The source was usually in the news or beating each other up in the news or in the league or some other public place.

He knew Kon-El had issues. But they all talked to him. That did absolutely nothing at all. Kon-El was quick to hide things from Tim not that it worked for very long. He tried to keep things casual but the guy had issues and he had a type. He did things that made Jason’s skin crawl because he never seemed to get it.

“He’s a kid no matter how he looks.” Jason hissed as he looked down at the man. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“I know he’s a kid.” For a guy a step away from death. Gary the perv did have a lot of attitude. “No matter what he says or does. No matter how he acts. I know Kon-El is a child. It is in his eyes.” He stressed. “It’s why I never put a hand on him. After he found me, after he found out I was gay. I never made a move and how I could I?” The man said softly. “He’s so vulnerable. He’s so fragile. He needs comfort. True comfort.”

“If you know that.” Jason clicked back on his safety as he let Gary look at him. He still had on his mask but he had to know. “Why the hell is he here and why the hell is he here like that?”

“He said…” Gary glanced back to the bed. “That he can’t sleep. He can’t sleep at the tower so he sleeps here. He isn’t allowed? To sleep at his father’s place. The Luthor. So he sleeps here. He feels safe here. He comes here to sleep and nothing else. No matter what he says or how he acts. It’s like having a big wolf come take residence of the mat in front of the fireplace during the winter. Then letting it leave when the sun comes up. That’s all.”

“He can’t sleep…” Jason mentally winced. He had a good idea to why Kon-El was finding it hard to sleep at the tower. A guy that asked nothing of him no matter what he did. At least it was not anyone too sketchy but still. Gotham was a hell lot closer than this place. He sighed before he tucked the gun away. “He just comes here to sleep?”

“He talks too. about his friends. His family. Things that are bothering him. Nothing serious. Nothing classified. All I know is that at the end of the day.” Gary said softly. “He’s just a kid. A kid with many problems that I want him to work through.”

“You, me and everyone else.” Jason muttered. “It’s not that easy.”

“Having support is the first step.” Gary looked at the bed. “But just because I won’t doesn’t mean other’s will be like me. He knows, Kon-El knows the ones that will give him what he wants. He is very good at sniffing people out like that.”

“That.” Jason said softly. “Is not his fault. The people around him are to blame. Kids don’t grow up knowing that shit.”

X

“You pulled a gun on my therapist? Hood, hood Hood.” Kon-El sighed as he took a seat next to Jason. They were on the top of a building in California but Jason doubted that mattered to Kon. “Didn’t I say I have things handled?”

“I’m worried about you. We all are and you know how I feel about those sorts of people.” Jason lowered the cloth he had been cleaning with.

“Shrinks? Come on, honestly I think all you Bats could deal with one.”

“Kon-El.” Jason said softly.

“I know I know.” Kon-El said softly. “I got the message after quite a few people got Bat infestations after I started to date them.”

“That is not dating.” Jason hissed. “And they know better.”

“Not my wisest choice either.” Kon-El said softly. “But it isn’t easy Jason. The things I see and hear. It isn’t easy to cope with that. It isn’t easy to deal with any of that.”

“I know that.” He did but that did not mean he wanted all these old ass adults crawling all over Kon-El. “What happened to that dude from the papers? He’s a decent age.”

“Red doesn’t like him.” Kon-El shrugged. “My dick isn’t that important. Besides, it was the only time my mind shut off. Until Gary. He let’s me talk. He doesn’t judge me. He doesn’t want anything from me. He just wants me to be happy.” He blinked up at the sky as Jason watched him. He smiled slowly. “He’s like Lex sometimes but like a happy go lucky Lex out to do good one person at a time. So not really Lex. But how he treats me, he wants me to be happy like Lex does.”

“There are more people in the world that don’t want things from you. That see you as you. The dumb bratty Kon-El. Son of Luthor, son of Kal-El. Hero in his own right.” Jason pointed out. He patted Kon’s hair softly as he spoke. “People do love you for you. You don’t have to keep giving people things to make them care. You as a person is enough. Even without all the other stuff. People like you for you.”

“Yeah. But that doesn’t make them stay. Meeting me first doesn’t stop them from comparing.” Kon-El sighed and Jason groaned. “But I have you and I have Tim. Impulse too. I have Dad. I know I have people it’s just.” He sighed. “I’m getting there… slowly. Please don’t kill my dates or hook-ups. Lex is bad enough with Mercy. She has kill on site orders. That’s terrifying. So please don’t kill my dates, or my psychologist. That bed is comfortable.” Kon-El laughed.  “Seriously. Don’t scare Gary like that again. He’s a good dude.” Jason honestly thought he was still a bit shady because who watched people sleep like that? But he wouldn’t threaten the guy again. Once he did not slip at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love the idea of Jason and Kon being friends and Jason hounding Kon over his self destructive tendencies


End file.
